Iris
Iris is a character on War of the Ancient Races: Volume II. She contributed a total of 58 posts and earned a +3 karma before becoming incactive. Her character biography is: GENERAL Birth Name: Nobody knows Current Name: Most know her as Iris, though she has many other names as well. Race: Human Age: 26 Gender: Female Occupation: Black ops agent; intelligence gatherer, disguise specialist Birthplace: New York City Current Location: Rebel base Family Relations: None - parents dead Weapon: On regular basis she carries a small handgun, loaded with silver bullets, a knife sheathed in her belt, a smaller knife in her boot. Other Items Owned: Wears a silver necklace with a strange pendant; no one knows why. Also wears gloves on her hands with the finger part cut off. BACKGROUND Personality: Emotionless, unruffled by conflict. Speaks only as much as is necessary. Gifted with cold intellect and an analytical mind. Doesn't get attatched to anyone. Some call her merciless. If given an objective, she will succeed. There is no try, only do. Detailed History: Born in the middle of New York City, Iris was always the quiet one. She did not speak until age four, and when she did finally talk it was in complete sentences, with none of the babyish babble or incorrect grammar. Upon going to school, she was always the one who sat to the side, silent but attentive. Iris had learned that in New York, you do not draw attention to yourself, for it often ends badly. She had no friends; only minor acquaintances. She was the one in the corners of the halls, listening, watching to her peers. None knew it, but she had collected enough knowledge to devestate everyone in her class with only a few words. Upon going to high school, she began to take martial arts classes. Something about the fluid, powerful motions appealed to her, so she practiced for hours each day, never moving on until she had a move perfect. Iris also started to train at a nearby gym, building up her strength and stamina. While at the gym one night, a downtown shooting occured. Upon arriving at home, she discovered that her mother had been shot. Her father quickly stopped going to work, falling into a depression. His daughter no longer mattered to him. This neglect hardened her, and she became very good at concealing her emtions. She almost never entered her house; all her time was spent training or at the gym. Upon reaching the age of eighteen, she left home without a word. Her father died a few months later of a drug overdose, but she had long stopped caring. She was now an accomplished black belt, so she moved on to the next challenge, taking firearms classes, weaponry training, and anything else that would hone her physical ability. She soon joined the resistance and is now one of the top intelligence gatherers, her impassive nature suiting her well to her job. Fears: Fear is an emotion; emotions are a luxury she does not have. Strengths: Combat, intelligence gathering, adept at disguises and stealth - best utelized in intelligence gathering missions or other stealth operations, though also a very good fighter Weaknesses: Not a people person, doesn't work well in groups Likes: black, growing stronger, achieving perfection Dislikes: laziness, over-emotional people, working in groups APPEARANCE Facial Appearance: Nondescript; black hair pulled into a ponytail at all times, average facial structure, comfortably tan skin. Her eyes are a deep, dark brown; to all appearances they are black Clothing: Black; usually combat boots, a t-shirt, and cargo pants. Build: Height is about 5'7", slender, perfectly fit form. Marks/Scars: Small marks on her arms and legs from fights and training. Category:Characters Category:Humans